onyxmnggroupfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Boiler Room - Étude de cas
Information Environnement politique, social et économique L’entreprise en question fait du télémarketing peu orthodoxe. En effet, lors des appels téléphoniques, celui-ci ne dévoile pas ses véritables intentions à ses clients potentiels. L’organisation dresse des listes de clients à partir des sondages réalisés par téléphone à leur insu. L’éthique n’est donc pas une priorité dans l’organisation (il paye ses employés en argent, mais seulement ceux qui performent). Ses employés sont principalement des mères célibataires, des étudiants, bref, de la main-d’œuvre bon marché. La plupart des employés travaillent à cet endroit pour atteindre les deux bouts. L’organisation n’opère pas de façon régulière. Il peut autant y avoir des périodes mortes que des périodes productives. Type de l’organisation Structure de l’organisation, taille secteur d'activité, culture organisationnelle Il s’agit d’une entreprise locale privée peu commune qui opère en dehors des normes gouvernementales. << Usually, my operations are off the book.>> Le dirigeant de l’entreprise est plutôt machiavélique, il pratique la gestion par la peur. << My main motivational strategy is to fire anyone who doesn’t meet the quota.>> Facteurs clefs de la réussite de l’entreprise Le dirigeant est extrêmement motivé à créer le meilleur produit possible, lui-même faisant beaucoup d’heures pour rattraper la production faible de certains employés. Il pousse constamment dans le dos de ses employés afin d’offrir les meilleurs produits possibles. Bref, il effectue du rendement par la peur. Forces Le directeur de l’entreprise est très motivé, le produit offert est de très grande qualité, sa stratégie de contact avec le client semble adéquate. Faiblesses Condition de travail nuisible au rendement, éthique organisationnelle très faible, stratégie de motivation des employés peu attrayante. Opportunités Il s’agit d’un produit recherché par plusieurs entreprises. Menaces Globalisation du télémarketing (la main d’œuvre dans les pays en voie de développement coûte moins cher qu’en Amérique du Nord). Décision Description du problème • Les tâches à faire au sein de l’organisation ne sont pas motivante parce que l’employeur ne se soucie pas de la motivation de ses employés, mais bien de sa rentabilité. << For my employees, it is not very desirable work.>> • L’ambiance de travail est peu stimulante. << the work environment is not comfortable.>> • Il y a simplification des tâches au sein de l’entreprise. << I write a script for them to follow that I feel will give the best results.>> ' Causes/conséquences' • La principale cause du problème est la façon dont il gère sa compagnie et ses employés. <> Ce qui mine le moral et diminue la productivité. • Les périodes de travail ne sont pas constantes. << We can be very busy for a month, and then shut down for a few weeks.>> Dû à cette insécurité d’emploi, les employés ont plus de difficulté à se créer un sentiment d’appartenance et à être motivés à aller travailler. << So here I am with a dozen or so irregular employees. People often don’t show up for work.>> • L’attitude autoritaire du directeur peut affecter l’envie des employés à se présenter au travail. << If they want to be paid, they had better do their job.>> Les employés sont donc peu motivés à aller travailler. • La simplification des tâches mine la motivation des employés. << My telemarketers just sit at a table with a phone, photocopied pages from phonebook, the script, and an information sheet to be filled out on each prospect.>> Élaboration et évaluation des options • Donner plus d’autonomie à ses employés afin de les motiver et d’enrichir leur poste. • Le patron doit complètement changer son attitude envers ses employés en les considérant et en les mettant dans un environnement propice à la productivité et à la motivation des troupes. • Impliquer les employés dans les décisions de l’organisation pour ainsi les motiver. • Fournir un minimum d’heures de travail chaque semaine. Choix d’une option Le patron devrait changer son attitude envers ses employés, leur donner plus d’autonomie dans les tâches à accomplir et les impliquer dans les décisions de l’organisation.